


American Girl

by mmcgui12_gmu



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Out of character probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu
Summary: After The Fall, Sherlock stumbles into a bookstore and accidentally discovers Laurie R. King's Mary Russell books. As he reads the books, he texts John about them.A continuation of an orphaned work. (I copy-pasted the chapters the original author had posted before orphaning the work, and I'll make a note of where my continuation starts.)
Kudos: 1
Collections: mmcgui12_gmu Adopts Orphaned Stories





	American Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [American Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201543) by [Hobbit4Lyfe (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe). 



_John, I’m confused. Who is Mary Russell, and how does she know me? –SH_  
Sherlock Holmes walked into a book store, somewhere in America, one day after the Fall, subconsciously gravitating towards the mystery section.  
Stopping in front of one of the shelves, he closed his eyes and grabbed a random book.  
_The Beekeeper’s Apprentice_ by Laurie R. King. The title alone intrigued Sherlock… and then he looked at the synopsis of the novel.  
Something about this book irritated the detective, but he found he couldn’t stop himself for paying for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the copy-paste from the original story. I'll be picking this up with my own continuation soon.


End file.
